1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a box sealing device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a reusable box sealing device.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional paperboard box sealing method. A paperboard box 102 was usually sealed by using a tape 106 to secure two covers (104a; 104b) together. Such way is quite convenient, but the tape cannot be reused to seal the next paperboard box. Moreover, the tape 106 may damage the paperboard box surfaces, i.e. the paper surface may be abraded by the tape 106. For the forgoing reasons, there is a need for improving the paperboard box sealing method.